Fantasy
by Xigbar-Organization 13
Summary: Xigbar gets a visit from the blonde hes spent so long dreaming about, and he can no longer distinguish the difference between reality and the daydream.


Fantasy

Characters: Demyx and Xigbar

Rated M for sexual content.

Disclaimer : I do not own, otherwise xigbar would be my slave.

—

It was late in the evening and Demyx was having issues getting to sleep. It was a common thing for him. Sometimes he just got so restless he couldn't sleep no matter how hard he tried. Which is why often times he ended up playing his sitar well into the late hours of the night. However, Xaldin had come in, snapping at him to knock it off. So know he was wondering around, seeing if he could find another way to spend his time. He decided to pop in on Xigbar and see if the guy was still awake or not. He gave a knock on the door and opened it immediately after.

"Hey, Xig?" Demyx called looking around the room. There was no one in sight. How weird… He entered the room anyway, in case the guy was in the bathroom or something. "Xig?" he called again.

Xigbar was on the ceiling above the blonde musician, having been watching him for a while now. "Hey lil' dude," he called, not trying to startle him more than he would be from him being above him.

Demyx jumped a little in surprise and glanced up. "Hey, Xiggy," the younger Nobody said, his face splitting into a grin. "Deciding to hang out for a bit?" He laughed a little at his own joke, cheesy as it was.

Xigbar grimaced at the lame pun, almost everyone saying that to him. "Couldn't you have come up with something a LITTLE better than that kid?" He fell weightlessly from the ceiling, landing on the floor so the blonde wouldn't have to crane his neck upwards for the duration of their chat. "I heard from Axel that you messed up the report archive yesterday? You know that Saix is gonna rage at you for it if he catches you?" Xigbar looked at him with concern, worried about the younger nobody.

Demyx released another short laugh. "Sorry, man. I guess my funny bone isn't in tune today." The Nocturne watched as the number two lowered himself from the ceiling as only he could. Demyx had to admit, powers over space and gravity, pretty damn cool. Probably useful when it came to hiding too. Boy, would that be nifty. "Yeah… I made a mess," he admitted. "Saix hasn't come to rage at me yet. But I figure it's only a matter of time."

He nodded at Demyx's statement, aware that the other nobody would be in trouble should Saix take it upon himself to hunt the other down. "As long as you're careful then" he stated, not keen on watching the other fall to the lunatic's claymore.

Demyx gave a forced smile, masking how nervous he truly was. "Hey, they still need a recon guy, right? And they've put up with me for this long." Though truth be told he'd been wondering on that for a while. "Anyway, what about you? Dig up any good dirt lately?"

"No offense kid, but I wouldn't be likely to tell you any would I? You do have a reputation for being the organizations second biggest blabbermouth. "Xigbar said in amusement, shaking his head at the younger male.

"Hey! That's not fair," Demyx exclaimed with an indignant pout. "I can be really good at keeping secrets. I never told Xaldin that you're the one who ate his last batch of cookies." He paused, scratching his head. "Wait a minute, I'm only second? So then who's the first?"

"Axel. And don't be blaming me for eating the last batch of Xaldin's heart shaped cookies. I only had one to your eleven." Xigbar gave the blonde an unimpressed look as he tried to shift the blame on him. "Why are you in here anyways? Unless you pissed off the lunatic berserker again? "

"No, I didn't," the Nocturne professed. "I just, uh…" he paused, flushing a little. "I just was hoping for some company. I mean I know it's late but…" He was a little reluctant to tell the older man he was having problems sleeping.

Xigbar sighed as he watched the younger fidget, obviously afraid of upsetting the Freeshooter as he glanced downwards. "Spit it out kid, I'm not going to eat you." he replied, waiting for the blonde to make eye contact.

Demyx took a deep breath and released it, trying not to work himself up more than he already had. His blue-green eyes shifted so they made contact with the amber gaze of the older Nobody. "Would you like a massage?" Okay, yeah… that probably sounded weird, but there really wasn't any non-weird way of asking. "I've been told I'm pretty good." Yeah… that probably didn't help. He sighed inwardly while mentally kicking himself.

" … .A massage." Xigbar wasn't sure he was awake anymore, things rapidly shaping out to be another fucked up fantasy in his head. "Why not? It's not like any of this is happening. I'd rather a tame dream like this than a brutal beat-down by the superior." He turned and walked to his bed, laying on it, stretching out into a comfortable position.

Demyx blinked, surprised that the Freeshooter had said yes. But then again, that was Xigbar for you, always taking things in stride. It was one of the many things Demyx respected about the guy. He smiled and followed the other over to the bed, pausing a moment to mutter an, "Alley-oop" before swinging a leg over the other's body and straddling his hips. Then he begin pushing his fingers into the muscle of the number two's back, feeling around for any knots that needed to be worked out. "If you need me to go harder let me know," Demyx told him.

"If you are aware of the many missions I have been one recently Demyx, you should know that a gentle massage isn't going to help me." He could feel the others weight on his back, the gentle calloused fingers pressing into his muscles as he went along his spine. He rested his head on his arms, his long black and grey hair falling over his arms as he did so.

Demyx could automatically feel what the guy meant. His back and shoulders were tight in a few places. "Leave it to me." The musician rubbed and pressed and dug in deep, working to undo the knots and kinks. His fingers moved in a firm, steady rhythm, as fluid as when he played his instrument. For finer work, he used his fingers, and to finish rubbing it out he dug the heels of his palms to smooth it all over.

"Damn, Xig," Demyx murmured, rubbing the other's lower back. "If I'd known you were this tense I'd have offered sooner." He placed his thumbs on either side of the spine, starting at the base and pressing a steady trail all the way up to his neck.

He groaned appreciatively as the blonde began to work on his back, the slender fingers picking out the worse areas and gradually loosening them up. He began to relax fully, trusting the younger nobody knew what he was doing. "Damn Demyx, you don't know just how good that feels after the long day I just had." He closed his eye, and waited for an answer as the fingers began to work on his shoulders.

Demyx smiled, feeling a swell of pride of doing a job well done. "Good to know," he said, keeping focus on the task at hand. What was there to say? He liked keeping his hands busy, and if he could help one of his closest companions out by helping him unwind, well, that was an added bonus. As he rubbed the other's shoulders, he could smell a mixture of cologne and aftershave mixed in with the sweat of a hard day's work. It was a nice smell. "I think you deserve some R&R, Xig," he commented, his thumbs rubbing circles into the freeshooter's neck.

He nodded in response to the other's words, not feeling a need to speak as he lay underneath the blonde. He sighed as Demyx worked through the last of the knots, letting out a groan as he realized that the massage was over and he would need to be waking up soon. "Glad to hear it, although it's strange to be talking to a fantasy… " He rolled over, tumbling the other male off of him as he sat up.

Demyx was unprepared for the movement and went tumbling off the bed and onto the floor with a very loud and audible thud. "Yowch! Hey, the hell, man?" He got up, brushing himself off before remounting the older Nobody, only this time he was on the guy's stomach instead of his back. "And I was being nice too." Fantasy? So did that mean Xig didn't think any of this was real? Demyx thought on that, wondering how far he could push it, how much he'd be able to get away with. "If you want, can show you a fantasy or two," he murmured, a smirk tugging at the corners of his mouth.

Xigbar frowned. This fantasy had been strange when it began but at least it was a good one. He looked at the blonde with interest as the blonde climbed back on. " I must have some sort of weird interests if I'm considering this. Show me what you got ' Demyx ', and don't be afraid to play a little rough." He grinned up at the other, challenging the blonde to do his worst. It might just be a dream, but so far he liked what was happening.

Well, that was a challenge if Demyx had ever heard one. Normally the musician wasn't the one to take the lead, but he was restless and now had an itch that needing to be scratched. Lucky for him he had a very prone and willing Xigbar underneath him to help with that.

Taking the invitation, Demyx's fingers explored the scars haunting the freeshooter's chest, working their way up over the shoulders to the hair band that held Xigbar's hair up. The teen yanked it out, pulling the long salt and peppers hair free. The Nocturne leaned down placing some kisses on the gunman's well defined chin, along the scar and down his throat. Then without warning, he bit the curve of his neck. Well, he did say Demyx could be a little rough.

The one eyed man grinned as Demyx began his assault, taking his hair out of his restrictions, the long dark and silver hair falling around his shoulders as he relaxed, tilting his head as the blonde placed gentle kisses along his jaw and neck. Then he hissed in pleasure as the musician bit the hollow between his neck and shoulder, his hand coming up to grip the other's hair. He grinned as the other gave a quick glance upward with his eyes, and he spoke, " You could do that again if you'd like, I certainly wouldn't complain. I don't really consider a small bite to be rough though Demyx …".

Demyx's back arched a little when he felt the other pull on his hair. Under normal circumstances, touching his hair would be a big offense. It was another story entirely in the bedroom. "What's the hurry, Xig?" Demyx said with a smile, hands still wandering over the older man's body, nails grazing the skin. "Don't want it over and done with too quickly, do you. Where would the fun in that be?" He returned to the freeshooter's neck, biting and sucking until there was a nice mark there. He was courteous enough to leave it in a post where the cloak could easily hide it. He grinded his hips against the gunman's, slow and deliberate, trying to get the older man's motor running.

The freeshooter kept voice steady as the blonde left red trails along his chest and abdomen, " There's no hurry kid, just don't go to slowly, or I might Just be tempted to fall asleep." He couldn't stop a soft low moan as the mullet haired boy bit his neck again, the sensation of the other's mouth on his neck very nice indeed. The grinding of their bodies was a little harder to play off as just ' nice', His breath hitching in his throat as he unwillingly moved against the blonde.

Demyx smirked a little in satisfaction, pleased that he was getting the other man aroused. He continued to move against the other in a slow, purposeful thrust of the hips that teased at things to come. "Don't worry, I think I can keep you entertained." His fingers dug into the long, black and silver hair, enjoying the softness of it as his mouth moved back up the freeshooter's neck. He got to the pointed ear and began nipping and biting at the lobe, occasionally giving it a soft lick.

His hands meanwhile danced downwards over the gunman's naval, stroking along the fine trail of hair. Then his hand went even lower, cupping the other's member through his pants, feeling the other man's erection through the fabric. "I think someone wants attention," Demyx remarked teasingly.

He tilted his head to the side as the musician began to nibble and kiss his neck, closing his eye as the other began to assault his earlobe, worrying it with his teeth and then soothing it with the gentle lap of a tongue. The blonde certainty knew what he was doing and he allowed himself to relax, the others hand playing with his long hair as another traveled teasingly down his chest, stopping to rub him through his rapidly tightening pants. " Demyx …", He said warningly as he gave the other an irate look, the blonde continuing to tease him through his clothing, turning his head towards the other nobody. He could feel his ears heating up, surprised with just how assertive the nocturne was being this time, usually at this point it was him getting the other worked up.

The blonde flashed the freeshooter a cheeky grin that clearly said, 'what are you gonna do about it?' Demyx didn't remove his hand but instead leaned forward, capturing the older man's lips with his own. The kiss started out soft and chaste before quickly escalating, becoming firmer with building need. The musician finished it off by nursing Xigbar's lower lip with his teeth. Then he used both hands to unfasten the belt blocking the way the freeshooter's pants. In a matter of second he had the button and zipper undone and was proceeding to jerk the other's pants down.

Xigbar opened his mouth to tell the other just What he thought of that look, only to let out a muffled protest as the younger began to kiss him, his tongue probing the freeshooter's mouth as the other began to return the kiss, hands moving up settle in the sandy hair again. It was a pretty good sensation, and the other was a Very good kisser. He was dimly aware of the others hands at his waist, glancing down to see the nocturne opening his pants and he lifted his rear off the bed, helping the other person remove the constricting garment as he growled from the cool air hitting his hard erection. He felt the blonde halt once he got the pants down to his boots.

Demyx slipped the man's boots off, kicking off his own right afterwards, and finished doing away with the freeshooter's pants. Xigbar's member was standing fully erect and Demyx let his fingers trail around the soft, dark curls around the man's region. He smirked a bit when he heard a growl of impatience. "Something wrong, Xiggy?" the blonde asked. On the whole, Demyx saw himself as a masochist. However, every once in a while when the moon was right and the planets were aligned, his sadist side would come out to play. The musician took hold of the erection, smearing the precum over the tip with his thumb. Then he began to slowly stroke it, kissing the gunman on the mouth and engaging in another tongue war with the older Nobody.

Xigbar watched as the blonde removed his own boots, and watched the hand teasing the dark hair above his aching arousal. He let out a growl of frustration, seeing the other's eyes glittering with amusement as Demyx asked him a question. " Stop teasing me …", He felt the other's lips claim his own again, and he couldn't help but move his own hands along the blondes body. He allowed himself to rub a rosy nipple, smiling as the nocturne let out a gasp of surprise as he pinched the nub, squeezing it gently between his thumb and index finger, taking advantage of the other's surprise to push his own tongue into the water users mouth, biting his lower lip teasingly before he sucked on it too soothe the irritated skin. " What's wrong Demyx? "He mocked, allowing his other hand to reach down and cup the others erection, running his thumb over the head and down to the bottom, where he began to lazily stroke it along with the movements of his hand.

Demyx sighed at the feeling of Xigbar's hands on his skin, enjoying warmth of the other's fingers. He twitched when he felt his nipple being fondled and pinched and he couldn't stop a moan from pouring out of his throat into the freeshooter's mouth. The gunman knew exactly what spots to hit and how to hit them, putting the water user at a slight disadvantage. The feeling of his nipple being toyed with and the other's teeth on his lip caused the blood to rush to his member, getting him harder by the second. He stiffened, groaning a little when Xigbar took hold of his erection and had to reinforce his own hold on the other's member. "Not fair," he mumbled, doggedly continuing to stroke the other, picking up the tempo while giving him a few bites on his collar bone.

He groaned as Demyx began to stroke him faster, unwillingly pressing up into the blonde's warm hand, his head moving to the side as he allowed the other to bite his collarbone, hissing with both pain and pleasure. He increased the speed of his own hand, enjoying a moan from the young nobody as he pulled the other male flush against his body, thrusting his hips against the others and letting out a lustful growl, looking at the other with a smoldering gold eye. " … . This isn't a fantasy …is it?" He had become aware of it in the last few minutes and felt his ears heat up as he realized he had been allowing the blonde to tough him this way.

Demyx's breathing quickened as the other man continued to stroke him mercilessly. He groaned from the building pressure, releasing a small whine when Xigbar's bare front ground against his. He used his free hand to grip the freeshooter's shoulder, his nails anchoring into the skin as he pulled in a shuddering breath. "No… it's not," he answered softly, his cerulean eyes meeting the amber stare. The musician was half concerned that this revelation would cause the number two to be upset enough to shove him off then and there and tell him to get out. Demyx really hoped that wasn't the case. Trying to lighten the mood he smiled and said, "Not bad for a kid, huh?"

" How long have you been thinking about this Demyx? Does it make you hard to have control over a superior member- - -over me? Because all you had to do was ask me… .I like being dominated sometimes, and you don't have to worry about being too rough, because I Enjoy the Pain …", He wasn't going to kick the other out of his room, having decided to follow this through to the end as it already proved to be pleasurable for them both. He ground his hips against the others again, his hands squeezing the blonde's ass teasingly. " Of course if you want me to submit … .You'll have to MAKE me."

Demyx flushed, his cheeks burning as he admitted, "Yeah… I've thought about it before." Xigbar always seemed like the kind of guy who couldn't be controlled or tied down by anyone. And why should he be? The guy held power over gravity itself. The number nine had always admired and respected the guy. Perhaps maybe what Demyx wanted more than domination over the freeshooter, was to be on equal ground with him. He inhaled sharply, moaning softly as Xigbar's body moved against his.

Alright, challenge accepted. The water user squeezed the gunman's member tightly, surprising him and allowed for an opening. He used his other hand to force the other down and began biting and sucking a trail from his neck down to his chest pausing at one of the nipples. He stayed there for a while teasing the nub with his teeth before continuing down. He took hold of the older man's hips, holding him down while he ran his tongue experimentally up the shaft.

He smirked as the nocturne admitted the idea was appealing to him, and he allowed himself to do thrust slowly against the other, dragging out the action as he ground his throbbing erection against the others own weeping member. A suddenly grip on his sensitive organ made him hiss harshly, the action both painful and pleasurable at the same time. He was lying on his back, and he let out a low moan as the other began to lick and torture his nipples, always enjoying having them played with. After a few minutes the blonde slid down and he looked at him through a heavily lidded eye, watching the others tongue running along his cock teasingly. He tried to raise his hips, but the other pressed down on them, restricting his lower half as he took the head of his member into his mouth, sucking hard and swirling his tongue around it. " Ah, Demyx—", He gritted his teeth, not about to let the other hear him beg for more.

"Something you need?" Demyx paused to ask, but it was all for the sake of tease. He knew exactly what Xigbar wanted, so he didn't bother waiting for an answer. Instead he took the head in his mouth, teasing it thoroughly with his tongue. He could feel the number two's fingers digging into his hair, holding back his groans of pleasure as Demyx's lips moved further down his erection. The musician hummed, allowing his teeth to lightly graze over the shaft as he pulled away. He leaned over to the bedside table, pulling open the top drawer. He was pleased to find the freeshooter still kept his lube there. Giving the gunman a short reprieve period, the nocturne squirted some of the cool liquid onto his fingers. Demyx pushed Xigbar's thighs apart a bit before sliding a single finger inside him. It was tight and Demyx mentally winced in sympathy when he heard the other's sharp inhale. He'd been there before.

He allowed his head to fall back as Demyx began to take his throbbing erection deeper into his mouth, bringing his hands up to twist them into the sandy hair, gently massaging his scalp in encouragement as the other sucked on him. It felt so good to have the others pretty lips wrapped around him, to see the lust in the others gaze, and he scowled as the other moved away, about to complain as he felt the blondes hand travel to his ass. He inhaled deeply through his nose, tensing up as the other male slid a finger into him, the lubricated digit feeling uncomfortably cold as he attempted to move away from the feeling. The blonde didn't let him though, a hand pressing down on his abdomen as the other began to stretch him, and he gradually became used to it as the other scraped something inside and he cursed loudly, "FUCK—-Demyx."

Demyx made sure not to be too forceful, allowing the walls to ease up to his intrusion before adding a second finger. The Musician pushed and twisted against the tightness until it gradually gave way. He heard the older man curse. "Just a little longer, Xig," he murmured, still keeping the freeshooter's hips still to avoid any possible damage. He took Xigbar's member in his mouth again as he added a third digit. Once he felt the guy was adequately loosened up he withdrew his fingers and smeared some of the lube on his own hardened member. At this point, Demyx knew both of them were reaching their limits. The need was hot and needed to be sated soon or it would drive them both nuts. He leaned over Xigbar to nuzzle his cheek as his arm hooked under one of the freeshooter's legs to hike it up. His kissed along the other's cheek, claiming his lips as he thrust himself inside the gunman.

He clenched his teeth together as the blonde inserted yet another finger, the sensation not getting any better since the prep had began, glad when the other took him back into his mouth, He tugged insistently on Demyx's hair, quiet groans escaping him as he could feel himself slowly losing control, not wanting this too end too quickly. Demyx came back up to settle between his spread legs, and lifted one to settle it on his shoulder. He swallowed thickly as he felt the others hardness bump against his rear, the blonde distracting him with a fierce kiss. He seized up in immediate pain as the other thrust in to the hilt, his body fighting to keep the other out. He was bigger than the fingers had been, and the sudden thrust had been unexpected, but he did know one thing though, the sudden intrusion hurt like a BITCH. He was sweating hard, his lungs heaving with the effort not to curse and shout at the blonde above him, pain written clearly on his face.

Demyx made a guttural noise as Xigbar's tightness closed over him, enveloping him in taut warmth. The musician stilled, his lips pressing harder to the other's, trying to ease the pain in any way he could. After a while, he felt the freeshooter's insides adjusted to better accommodate him and the hand in his hair slackened a little as Xigbar relaxed a bit. Demyx laid gentle kisses and nips along the gunman's neck, marking the flesh. Once he got the go ahead from the man beneath him he began to move and they started a rhythm together. With moans of ecstasy, their bodies spoke more words then the two could ever say to each other. Demyx rolled his body in cadence with the freeshooter, his body building up a sheen of sweat as the pressure continued to build. He started picking up the pace, going in deeper and faster as his need grew stronger.

It still hurt, but he was able to keep his mind off the pain as Demyx kissed him hard, the other claiming his mouth with an intensity he hadn't been prepared for. He moved his lips against the others, relaxing his grip on the soft hair as the musician lowered his head to place small, gentle kisses along his neck, appreciating the sucking sensations as he pictured the marks he surely had on his body by now. He cautiously moved his hips, finding the throbbing pain had ebbed to a dull cramp, and he gave the blonde a nod, signaling that it was okay to move. Demyx pulled back slowly and slid in deep, Xigbar unable to help a needy moan from escaping as he dragged the other down to kiss him, arching his back in tandem with the others thrusts. He broke the kiss, a particularly deep thrust causing him to bite the other's shoulder, needing to mark the others skin as he felt the other speed up.

Demyx flinched at the bite but never halted his movement. Even though he was getting a bit winded (it had been a while since he partook in exercise) he didn't slow his pace. He was climbing fast and he groaned out the freeshooter's name against his mouth as he felt himself approaching the pinnacle. Not wanting to come alone, he took hold of the other's member and merciless began to stroke it in time with his thrusts. Without warning he felt the older man constrict around him pushing him to his climax with a strangled cry. He exploded inside Xigbar's cavity, white stars popping in his vision. His quick place quickly slowed and ceased all together. He came so close to collapsing onto the freeshooter, and oh boy did he want to, but he managed to keep himself supported by a trembling arm that threatened to fold on him at any moment. He panted heavily. "You…alright…. Xig?"

He was aware of his fast approaching release, and he was glad when the blonde took him in hand, stroking in time with the deep thrusts he was receiving. Xigbar gripped Demyx's shoulder tightly, panting as the feelings in his body began to drive him over to the edge, the pleasure proving to be too much as his body tensed up, nails digging in to the other's shoulders hard enough to make him bleed as he groaned, " …D—-Demyx" as he came, feeling the other release inside him. His head fell limply to the side, breathing erratically as the blonde slowed down, and just hovered over him, his arms trembling with the effort not to crush the freeshooter. He raised an arm to hook it around the other's neck, pulling him down against him, just wanting to enjoy the silence and the musician's warmth against him as he nuzzled the blonde's neck, his arms wrapping around his body as he relaxed.

Demyx was grateful when Xigbar pulled him down to lay with him. He wasn't sure how much longer his arm would have lasted. He was starting to get his breath back and allowed himself to float in the afterglow. The younger Nobody snuggled against the other, finding a comfy spot in the freeshooter's arms. He wanted to say how good it had been and ask Xigbar if it had been good for him too, but the older Nobody didn't seem to want to converse at the moment and Demyx didn't want to ruin the mood. Instead, he simply asked, "Can I stay here for the night?" he didn't want to leave the warmth of the bed, or the freeshooter's embrace.

He felt the other relax against him, and he began to run his fingers through the sandy blonde hair, a smile on his face as he began to breathe normally again. He pressed his lips to the musician's forehead, and closing his eye as he rested his head on the others, comfortable with the blonde in his arms and feeling satisfaction from their activity. " … go to sleep Dem, you can stay here whenever you like, you cute little water user, you.", He was slowly falling asleep and he pulled the blonde closer, dragging the covers back on the bed with a free hand to at least cover them partially from the cool air.

Demyx nodded against the other's chest, happily taking the other's advice and allowing his mind and body to relax. He felt the blanket being pulled over him and hummed in gratitude. He was very glad he'd decided to visit Xigbar that night. It had been an experience he wouldn't soon forget.


End file.
